Tusks and teeth are not that different
by eaa619
Summary: This is the story of zelzoo, a young troll who likes to explore the world and his adventures. he is an outlaw rogue. I write this as a hobby while waiting for the bus to take me to university. anyway, read it, rate it, and review it. i'd love to have feedback. Rated T for language and gore.


**Chapter 1: newblood and the little thing**

Ever since I was a little troll my elders taught me that da world is a big place, you can always find odd things. I always hoped they were right and kept an open mind, but I am yet to find anything truly odd. Anyway, enough about the past, today is the day I finish my trainings and will be able to leave the village as a proud member of the Darkspear. A friend of mine who happened to be an adventurer told me that when that time comes for me to leave the village I should make it my hobby to write a journal of the places I visit and the things I do. So this is my story, if you're reading this it either means I'm dead and you've looted this off my cold body or I've gotten old enough for it to have any great stories. Oh seems like I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Zelzoo, a young troll that's going to explore the world.

*Slash* that's the sound of my sword when I move it, it's a sound I truly enjoy hearing, but today of all days I enjoyed it more than ever, because that sound would mark the beginning of my new life. I can see the blood on my dagger, it's the first time that I spilt a Naga's blood ever since I started my training in the village. That doesn't mean I never spilt blood, I did hunt a lot of cats after all, they've been a nuisance on the isles but beasts don't count. Anyway let's not get into details and get to the part where the naga's shoulder was cut deep that he bled out and died, you might be wondering why that naga should have died. Well, it was a test and he was a prisoner, the elders test the newbloods by pitting them against a naga, and it's an actual pit with spikes all around it. As his body got colder and colder I walked up to my elder, he looked satisfied.

"that was a good show of your skills newblood, looks like your training paid off and you're ready to head out and serve de horde" "All thanks to you elder" I said looking at the other newbloods. I wanted to tell him of how I never liked the war between the horde and alliance and would prefer to be as neutral as possible, but I saw that the elder wouldn't take it nicely.

"So, I'm not a newblood anymore am I?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"No! you're now a proud Darkspear warrior, you can leave the isles anytime but let me show you 2 paths, it's your choice which one you'll pick or neither at all."

"So what are they?" I asked anxiously

"First you can stay in the isles and help with the overtaking from the Naga, or you can go to Sen'jin village and ask around and see if you are needed for anything, anyway, it's up to you." "So I'm free to explore the world how I like!" I told him, looking forward to the future.

And that's how I was on my way to the Sen'jin village, when I got there I asked around and was told of a nearby human camp that were up to something, normally as a troll, I was not very fond of humans, especially those that were soldiers and following orders so I decided to check what they were up to. Before I wanted to go another scout came and brought news of their intentions, he said they were planning to attack the Sen'jin village, and the orc village nearby. Anyway I ended up being ordered to burn the plans to their attacks and cut their numbers a bit shorter while at it.

I waited until the dark, then started moving to their camp, I might like handling a sword, but nothing beats sneaking in the dark to take out an unaware opponent. Naturally there were a few guards in front of the entrance to the camps but nothing some distraction couldn't fix.

*Slap* that's me slapping a boar *OINK!* that's when the said boar is pissed and is looking for something to vent it's anger on, so naturally the boar was as loud as possible, making the guards go after it to check what was happening. That's when I made my move and sneaked into the camp.

Ok, now it was time to find the plans, there were 3 big tents in the whole place and smaller tents surrounding some of them, so naturally I sneaked towards one of them...

*Whizzzzzzzzzzzzzz* I was startled, I looked around to find the source of the sound. It was a guard... Relieving himself behind a tree...

Sigh... There was my first targeT( the trail of ink continues a bit, sign of anger maybe)... I sneaked up on him, holding his mouth and ripping his throat with my knife...

Oh about my weapons, I have two swords but I also carry a small knife with me for times of sneakiness.

Anyway, where was I? Oh right, I was sneaking towards one of the big tents. There were 3 humans sleeping there. I didn't want to wake them up so I just looked for the plans, I found one, I didn't really have to burn it right there so I put it in my bag.

Now on to the next 2 plans, there I was, in the middle of the enemy camp, looking for the other two plans, I found them but...

Damn it, I can't keep writing boring details like this, in short, I found the other two, killed a few more guards, and at the last tent when I was about to leave the camp...

"Psssst" I heard a voice, it was kind of high but was trying to sound as quiet as possible. I turned to the voice, it was a cage. I sneaked towards it and saw what was inside.

"E lotrl hhu" it talked gibberish... I was looking at it confused, but then it whispered "oh my God, a troll, thank God I learned orcish at some point..." The small thing was talking orcish... I was so confused, I knew how to speak orcish but I mostly spoke in zandalari, mainly because most of the people I talked to were trolls.

"Ah ... Hi... What are you doing in this cage little thing" I whispered in orcish.

"Nothing much, just having the time of my life!" It tried not to yell... It was having a good time so I didn't see any more reason to stay, so I started to walk away...

"W...Wait! Please don't leave me I'm sorry I was being sarcastic it's a habit please get me out of here!" It sobbed and whispered so quick that I almost didn't get what she was saying. "Den, why didn't you ask nicely in the first place little thing!" I whispered as I started to pick the lock on its cage.

"How do you speak orcish tongue anyway?" I asked

"I... I like to learn, I speak most of the languages, and I'm an archeologist..." It covered its tears as she trailed off.

"Archeo...loa.. gis... What's that?" I asked confused, as I heard a tick and opened the lock.

"Basically I like history also please don't call me little thing... My name is Addie, I'm a gnome girl!" She said as she was happily getting out of the cage.

"You're a gnome? I've always heard about you, how you have huge eyes and are rabid, but you don't look anything like the descriptions..." I had never seen a gnome before in my life, I had heard that they are noisy and small and have big eyes but to see one up close was something odd for me.

"WHAT! We are the most intelligent race in the whole of Azeroth, who called us rabid!" She yelled but then realized she was being held captive and a guard might hear her, luckily for her I had already taken care of the guards that were in tent two and three. "Ok ok I'm sorry, dis is the first time I see your kind" I said as I pulled her in my arms and put my hand in front of her mouth, she tried to speak but only muffling noises could be heard. "Anyway, I'll ask why you were caged up here later, but for now just be quiet while I take you out of here, I took care of most of da humans camping here but there are still 3 that looked too much for me to handle, I tink one of them was da captain." I told her as I sneaked out of the camps, she was struggling all the while, trying to tell me something.

After we got to a clearing outside of the camp I stopped holding her mouth...

"ARE YOU INSANE I WAS DYING AND I WASNT EVEN DONE IN THERE!" she started yelling right after I did.

"Calm down, calm down Addie! Ok I'm sorry, but you were being loud, anyway, why were you locked up in there anyway? Aren't gnomes allies of humans?" She pouted, but then got calm and said "well yeah we are but just as you cage criminals so do we, even though I'm sad to say this but I was caught stealing!"

I burst out laughing, she looked at me dumbfounded, trying to get why I was laughing

"You were caught? But... Hahaha ... But you're so small, how did they even see you and what were you trying to steal?" I said while trying not to laugh. I did however, a lot.

"Please stop laughing! Ok I'm not a good thief, but I really needed that book and the captain wouldn't sell it to me, so I tried to steal it back in Theramore, but he caught me and caged me, my punishment was to stay caged until we go back to Theramore!" She held herself back and didn't sob while saying all of this.

"So you're from Theramore?" I asked.

"Well not really, I travel all around the world, looking for history books and trinkets I can examine, but I was all out of gold and ..." "You thought let's steal this one for free, huh?" I broke her sentence.

"Yeah..." she trailed off.

"Hahaha ok, I'll steal your book for you, but for now let's go back to my village, I'll give you some food and I'll get your book for you tomorrow morning" I told her, we trolls are proud horde members, but we don't hurt people who can't protect themselves, even if they belong to the alliance races. So we went back to Sen'jin village, oh and I burned the plans on our way there... I almost forgot all about that ... And this is how I met the first oddity I was talking about, Addie the gnome


End file.
